Gamila
Main Planet Information Gamila (Guh-me-uh), the second planet in the X4GDG872Z system, is a rocky planet with 0.08% less gravity than Earth and a dark magenta crust. It has an atmosphere of 52% carbon dioxide, 6% oxygen, 34% hydrogen, and 8% other gases, and a sea of 32.5% water, 64.5% methanol, and 3% other liquids, making it inhospitable to humans. It has two moons, Orran and Yeltus. Geology One side of Gamila is completely covered in land, while the other side contains one small sea called the Paddleton sea. There are three main continents: Oragma, Maura, and Islanda. Oragma is the biggest continent, and it wraps around the planet, resembling a vest. It is composed of mainly desert, and contains the mountain range Patrick's Point, named after the discoverer of Gamila, Kendall Patrick. The second, Maura, is separated into two areas. On the peninsula near Oragma is a large, jungle-like area where life thrives, at an average temperature of about 60 degrees Fahrenheit, called the Purple Forest. The higher area of Maura is a snowy tundra, at an average temperature of about -25 degrees Fahrenheit, which has not yet received an official name, but is most commonly referred to as the "Mauran Tundra". This area contains the north pole of the planet and the biggest mountain on Gamila, Mount Gelida Collem, "Frozen Hill" in Latin. The third continent is a group of islands named Islanda. They are mainly plains and beaches, with forests scattered over some of them. There are also many islands too small to classify as continents, most notably Leader Island, a small island in between Oragma and Maura that holds a mysterious structure called the Carving Tree, a circle of stones surrounding a carved up Heartwood Tree, suggesting sapient life. Events Gamila has gone through many notable changes, most prominently mass extinctions. List of Events: * Gamilian Collision * Magni Cinis Mass Extinction * The Ill Collapse * The Gamilian Expeditions Flora and Fauna Gamila contains many organisms, including animals, fungi, plants, and a group not found on Earth, Pattamalia. Members of this group are made of Silicon, unlike the other living creatures on Gamila, which are made mainly of Nitrogen. These creatures appear like rocks, and they soak up nutrients from the ground, much like plants, but they also have the ability to crawl, slide, or walk. Animals on Gamila have no eyes and use sonar, heat sensing, radio waves, and echo-location to track and sense things around them. Usual Animal Mating Behavior Most Gamilian animals have 3 genders, called Deposits, Transports, and Hosts. A Deposit, the first gender, deposits DNA to another animal. This is done by collecting food in the mouth of the creature, and storing it in a special organ called a Flatron. In the Flatron, DNA is mixed with the food, which is then regurgitated in front of the second gender, a Transport. A Tranport then consumes this food and forms an "egg" using the food as a casing for the DNA, while also injecting the egg with it's own DNA. It then transports this to the third gender, a Host, by once again regurgitating it and having its partner consume it. The young animal then grows and strengthens inside the Host before being laid as an egg or live. Babies or eggs can exit through either the mouth or a hole in the chest cavity, depending on the animal. Added Anatomy Gamilian animals' brains are particularly strange. Known as a "control nerve," the brain of a Gamilian animal stretches across much of the body, usually down the back or spine. These nerves are able to send signals to every part of the body instantly. Gamilia animals also deal with waste in a strange way. Once nutrients travel through the digestive system, the leftovers are loaded into an organ filled with organic acids, which usually disintegrate or liquify the contents. This mixture is loaded through a sort of sorting system, where the acid is released back into the organ. The waste is then slowly expelled through the skin. List of living things on Gamila: Plants: * Paddleton Frond * Suprinu * Onion Stalk * Opango * Paintpopper * Deryn * Combing Bird * Desert Pod * Brickwood Tree * Desert Wheat * Balloon Stalk * Kisser Plant * Dragger * Nester Leaf * Spray Bush * Swamaya * Jevell Thrower * Canopy Tuber * Monone * Cat's Eye * Kilb Nut * Xeppep * YogYog * Buzzer * Gamilian Daisy * Bloodfruit Bush * Lommtin Tree * Home Flower * Heartwood Tree * Tropical Jaw Tree * Purple Thornhead * Gamilian Grass * Abourex * Greater Canopy * Lesser Canopy Animals: * Bubblecap * Scraper * Grass Net * Sacrin * Mohawk Worm * Darter * Poursen * Teki * Knocker * Net Crawler * Skipper * Beaked Zekara * Hookbelly * Rootvil * Striped Mani * Leafy Mani * Coral Trap * Springtail * Wenthin * Omba * Rhukoi * Enati * Inker * Caenorpus * Hollowhead * Ventriloquist Deltt * Gamilian Logfish * Vert * Stiltskin * Gamilian Gulper * Scissormouth * Black Swarmer * Patchlung * Zigopath * Jevell * Ittorate * Gamilian Glider * Brauma * Malarri * Static Worm * Shovel Ostrich * Sky Shepherd * Maul Plant * Ungade * Quentoin * Beaked Armadillo * Iggo * Yamada * Ashsucker * Eroth * Gummi * Heaound * Strangler * Patchback * Zephon * Pecker * Fremmton * Arctic Pounder * Dignnose * Gork * Circlerunner * Lunartra * Tubetapper * Katbug * Jawholder * Carpethugger * Papaklon * Quante * Weem * Uganian * Nacatra * Suction Bird * Yorgatt * Icer * Lerta * Pyne * Flibal * Axejumper Pattamalia: * Snowcrab * Bailard * Amonda * Stickleg * Common Trinko * Fahe * Exotic Trinko * Collonstrum * Slateback Fungi: * Flower Feeder * Gamilian Coral * Neybo * Seed Surfer * Winter Toadstool Other: * The Bulb * Shadow Man * Lake Sprout * Sky Specks Category:Original Content Category:Planets Category:Wylietrout's Content